


Look what you made me do

by withered



Series: Who's been lovin' you good? [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Tony, Bucky is reluctantly turned on, Justice for Bruce, Let the nonsense continue, Like I've been salty about her forever no one can stop me, M/M, MCU Barton can kiss my ass, Never Wanda friendly, Stick a sock in it Rogers, This is just how I roll now, Tony has no time for your shit, not team Cap friendly, pro Accords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: Bucky was prepared to take whatever lumps Tony thought were his due.  What he wasn’t prepared for was Tony himself.





	Look what you made me do

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be all fluff, but obviously, plot bunnies don't care about my plans. That fic, though, will be posted eventually. This fic is just a result of too much salt.
> 
> Also, just a touch of violence that included a broken nose, but beyond a mention it's kind of just...there.

 

Bucky expected a lot of things when he arrived at the Compound.

A fist to the face, a bullet in the brain, a blaster to the chest; god, he would deserve it.

If Tony’s form of punishment had been to let Bucky stew in his guilt, then Bucky was practically pickled at this stage, and even with time and distance since their altercation in the bunker, Tony still had every reason in the world to turn Bucky away.

Bucky _had_ killed his parents and he and Steve _had_ beaten the shit out of him and _left him_ in the bunker without a backward glance to make sure he even got home alright in his busted-up suit. Bucky’s first act after the triggers and he was right back where he started.

Steve may have deluded himself and the others into thinking Tony would just _forgive and forget, we’re a team, we’re family,_ Bucky was not naïve enough to think there would be no repercussions for what had taken place that previous year.

Bucky was prepared to take whatever lumps Tony thought were his due.

What he wasn’t prepared for was Tony himself.

Stepping out of the Compound dressed to the nines in a three-piece suit, the broken, bruised man Bucky had left behind that day was seemingly replaced by someone who epitomized being the perfect specimen of a put together gentleman. His hair was artfully messy, looking silken soft which paired just right with his soulful brown eyes, framed by the longest lashes. Even his facial hair was meticulously groomed, framing a sweet-lipped mouth that would look so much better wet and red and -

Oh.

Oh, fuck no.

Bucky couldn’t spare much thought beyond that before Tony stood before them, raising a hand when Steve opened mouth – likely, to put his foot in it – before Tony began, “Let me make one thing clear: you’re only here by the grace of the United States Government. Any relationship between us is purely professional and strictly Avenger-business. Your passcodes will only allow you entry into designated areas and if you think for one second that you’ll be able to hack it otherwise, your ass will be on the curb so hard there’ll be an imprint to immortalize it.”

_You can have my ass however way you want it._

Completely oblivious to Bucky’s spiralling turmoil, Tony continued, “And in case you forgot what you signed when you wanted out of hiding: While your housing, necessities, and training at the compound is included in the Avenger-package, you will remain on government stipend, anything you purchase or _break_ outside of allocated missions will be paid for out of pocket as well as any legal or medical bills procured outside of Avenger business.”

“That’s not fair,” the witch burst out, Lang immediately flinching and moving as far away from her as he was allowed.

Bucky suitably pulled from his unfortunate choices in daydreams, didn’t blame him.

The witch was Hydra-made, and unlike Bucky, had no qualms or remorse about hurting anyone during her temper tantrums and “lapses” as Steve called them.

Barton took it in stride just as Steve did, but Bucky was convinced the archer was just an idiot with no sense of self-preservation. That, or he was naively placing his trust on a woman who willingly (and with glee if Bucky’s own memories of the witch served true) mind-fucked his teammates, in which case, still an idiot with no self-preservation.

Romanova and Wilson though, shifted away, and when two trained special Ops were going to defer based on fear, what could be expected of Tony?

Already Bucky found himself moving _forward_ rather than away – he may not have a Hydra-arm anymore, but the super serum could take whatever damage the witch intended to do, there was no guarantee that Tony could. 

However, Tony seemed determined to prove Bucky wrong as he declared, “I can’t find the shits required to care about your opinion on fairness, Maximoff. If you had a problem, you shouldn’t have signed the Accords or come back at all. You don’t even hold a passport let alone a citizenship here.”

When she hands began to swirl in a none-too-subtle threat, Tony remained indifferent, his tone hard, “Make your move, because rest assured, I will.”

Posed on the flat roof of the Compound, hidden away in what was probably stealth mode, ten Iron Man suits were at the ready, eyes glowing.

Standing just over Tony’s shoulder, Bruce Banner and Thor joined Rhodey’s observation of the spectacle from the Compound doors.

The doctor waved.

Tony had thought of everything.

Bucky tried vehemently to keep the inappropriate prickle of arousal to himself.

“You are still wanted by the United Nations to answer for your crimes against the city of Johannesburg as well as your unauthorized mission in Lagos, not to mention the numerous charges laid against you by, frankly, a large portion of Eastern Europe,” Tony continued in a deceptively soothing drawl, “If you’d prefer their hospitality over the United States’, I’d be more than happy to hand you over.”

When Steve parted his lips to argue, Tony added, “And if you want to join her, I’ll gladly oblige. I’m sure those same countries would be more than happy to see the Accords Council’s decision to overturn your pardons. Just say the word, I have them on speed dial.”

With that the witch seemed no longer interested in holding back her displeasure and struck forward, a wave of crimson screaming forward – Bucky had moved to throw a punch if only to disorientate her and –

“Filthy thing,” Loki declared with a thinly veiled sneer.

The red hue was gone, and the witch was bound and on her knees, face bloody from where Bucky’s flesh hand had managed to break her nose, even at the awkward angle he’d thrown it.

A man in a red cloak stood behind her, looking annoyed. “Do they just _give_ magic to brats now?”

“Disgusting,” Loki decreed, and the two exchanged a grudging look of agreement.

“You have no right,” the witch spat, blood coming out, but too surprised at the turn of events to even realize she’d been punched at all.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Tony interjected mildly, practically bored, his eyes roving lazily over the rest of them. “What is that, a Class A infraction?”

Bucky’s head dipped in a nod, and amused enough that someone among them had done their homework on the Accords they had just signed, Tony looked for a second like he smiled back for real.  

Loki’s lip curled in a smirk, seeming pleased too, though was interrupted by Barton’s indignant splutter, “He’s with you now? He-he was the bad guy! He had me under mind control!”

Tony threw him a flat look. “Oh really. I wonder what that was like. Thoughts, Bruce?”

“Green,” the doctor responded in a normal voice, but even with the distance, Tony seemed to have gotten the message and clapped his hands, his smile sharp. “That concludes our welcome speech.” His dark eyes met Bucky’s. “Questions?”

_Marry me._

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an off-shoot of "Housebroken", but in writing this, somehow three other fics forced themselves into creation and this is just my life now.
> 
> [Click here if you want to find out more about my work](https://everything-withered.tumblr.com/)


End file.
